Legends:Zabrak
Os Zabraks, também conhecidos como Iridonianos (quando se referindo aos nascidos em Iridônia), eram uma espécie humanóide nativa de Iridônia, um planeta localizado na Orla Média e conhecido por seu terreno inóspito e sua feroz vida predatória. Eles eram uma raça conhecida por ter uma forte determinação uma necessidade tão dominante para a independência. Zabraks Notáveis *Raul Montano - lutou nas Guerras Mandalorianas e depois seguiu o Exílio Jedi. *Agen Kolar - Mestre Jedi que serviu no Conselho Jedi durante as Guerras Clônicas. *Eeth Koth - Mestre Jedi que serviu no Conselho antes das Guerras Clônicas. *Darth Maul - Um Lorde Negro dos Sith até a Batalha de Naboo. *Kadrian Sey - Jedi Negra seguidora de Dookan. *Kass Tod - Padawan Jedi morto na Batalha de Jabiim durante as Guerras Clônicas. Wolf Sazen mestre Jedi Aparições *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * * *''The Monster'' *''Nameless'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' * *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / junior novel *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' * *''Death Star'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' Fontes *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' Category:Zabraks Categoria:Espécies conscientes (Z) bg:Забрак de:Zabrak en:Zabrak es:Zabrak ja:ザブラク hu:Zabrak nl:Zabrak pl:Zabrakowie ru:Забраки fi:Zabrakit